A plurality of pieces of application software (hereinafter, abbreviated as applications) is executed in an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer, PDA, and mobile phone. In the information processing apparatus, a desired application or content is selected by a user through a graphical user interface (GUI) menu including a plurality of applications and the application is activated.
In a conventional menu, information as regards selectable applications or information as regards content processed by an application is displayed according to display data set by the menu side. The display data means, for example, along with an image (an image such as an icon, thumbnail, and screen shot, text and the like) of an application or content, the arrangement, size and the like of the image on the menu. That is, information as regards applications or information as regards content is displayed in a menu according to specifications preset on the side of the menu.